


Dear Hot Stuff

by WhenSheFalls



Series: Adrinette April 2020 by Falls [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2020, Day 7, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Letters, Love Letters, Short Story, adrienette - Freeform, adrinetteapril2020, hot stuff, marinette is like super embarassed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenSheFalls/pseuds/WhenSheFalls
Summary: Marinette wrote a private love letter to Adrien, she didn't expect him to ever receive it.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrinette April 2020 by Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693510
Comments: 32
Kudos: 355
Collections: Adrinette April 2020, Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	Dear Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is my post for Day 7 of Adrinette April 2020 (Letters) I hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> [Tumblr ](https://www.fallsofnoir.tumblr.com)

Marinette was going to kill Alya. 

“Hey!” Alya exclaimed as she dodged another swing from her best friend. “He was going to find out one way or another!”

“He-“ she slapped her arm. “Was not-“ another swipe dodged. “Going to-“ another. “Find out.” 

“Okay girl, I’m not your punching bag,” Alya exclaimed, grabbing hold of Marinette’s hands before she could land another hit. 

“I can’t believe you did that, Alya,” Marinette cried out after she put her arms back by her sides. 

“You wrote the letter, what else was I supposed to do?” Alya countered. 

“Uh, not send it!” 

Marinette hadn’t meant for the letter to get out, she prayed that she’d forgotten to sign it, again. But luck never was on her side when it came to love. 

“Then don’t write his entire address on the envelope and add a stamp.”

“Ugh, you are not helping,” Marinette groaned as she collapsed onto her chaise. “What am I supposed to do once Adrien has read it? I called him hot in there, oh no, I called him hot! Alya, I can’t go to school tomorrow and show my face around him!” 

“Chill girl, postage takes like 3 days so you can just stop going then,” Alya added over a mouth full of cookie. She wasn’t being helpful. Marinette watched as her friend helped herself to another cookie from the plate on her desk. “Besides Adrien already knows he’s hot, the entire female population of Paris thinks he’s hot. What difference does it make coming from you?”

“Adrien isn’t friends with the entire female population of Paris! I don’t want him to think I’m using him, or obsessed with him like Lila o-or Chloé. ”

Alya raised an eyebrow at her before reaching above her head and pulling out Adrien’s schedule. 

“That’s called being a good friend!” Marinette said although she knew her friend was right.

“Okay Miss 'Good Friend' you’re also like the best person I know, Adrien would be crazy not to love you back.”

“You better hope you’re right,” she replied, suddenly sitting up and fixing a glare at her friend. “Or Nino will have to save your butt.”

Alya confidently grinned before popping another cookie into her mouth. 

🐞

The postal service in Paris wasn’t amazing, but by day three of the letter going out and still no noise from Adrien Agreste on that front, Marinette was getting anxious. He hasn’t acted out of the ordinary at school, nor had he made any obvious attempts at letting her down easy. So the designer was pretty confident that the letter just hadn’t reached him yet. It didn’t stop her worrying.

In fact, she was so stressed out by the letter that she went to the only other person she could trust. 

“You called, m’lady?” The cat in question asked after having touched down next to her on a rooftop. He caught her hand and raised it to his lips in his customary greeting. She smiled at him in reply. Sometimes it was nice just to have the simple things make sense still.

“Okay...” Chat Noir started, a frown appearing briefly on his face. “What’s up? You’ve never _not_ shrugged me off before.”

Ladybug looked back down at where her hand was still in her partner’s grip and shook herself out of it. “Sorry, just got something on my mind.”

She moved over to the roof’s edge and took a seat. He joined her without any hesitation and thankfully waited for her to make the first step in the conversation. 

“I may have confessed to the boy I like,” she finally admitted after about five minutes of watching the skyline. He leaned back and looked at her curiously. “I know, I know, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, Ladybug, I’ve known your affections lie with another for a long while now. Did it not go well?” He asked gently. If Marinette hadn’t already fallen for Adrien then she was certain Chat Noir was too selfless for her not to fall for him eventually. 

“Not that it didn’t go well per se...” she began. Her fingers began to tap on her knee. “I just don’t know what he thinks about it yet.”

“Did he ask you to wait??” Chat Noir was very direct so she wasn’t surprised at the shock in his voice. 

“No, no, I sent a letter, well my friend sent my letter,” she explained. “It hasn’t reached him yet, and it was like super embarrassing.”

“Oh, surely it can’t be that bad,” he placed a hand on hers to calm the tapping down. “Did you tell him you want to jump his bones every time you look at him? Call him the very reason for your existence, or tell him you worship the ground he walks on?”

She let out a cry of frustration causing him to jump. “I might as well have.” He let out a laugh which she glared at. 

“No come on, Bugaboo, what did you say that was as bad as that?” Chat asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, both to keep himself from laughing and to stop her from flinging herself off the roof from embarrassment. 

She covered her face with her hands and hung her head. “I may have called him ....” 

“Sorry, what was that?”

“I said ....” 

“Try again, Bug.”

“Hot stuff! I called him hot stuff, okay?” She exclaimed, she took a big breath before continuing. “I wrote about how I’ve loved him since he gave me his umbrella, about how I still keep pictures of him all over my bedroom, how I wished I could have the real thing in my room, and many many other embarrassing things I’ve planned for our future.” 

The arm around her shoulder just squeezed her tighter into the boy next to her. But from the shaking next to her she could tell he was holding back a laugh. 

“Yeah okay, laugh all you want.”

“As long as you didn’t tell him the name of your kids I think your all good,” the blond grinned at her. She looked up at him through her fingers still covering her face. “You didn’t...?”

“Emma, Hugo and Louis,” she admitted. “Ugh, the world is ending. That's it, just throw me into the Seine and leave me to drown.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give a great speech at your funeral.” He put his hand on his chest in mock sincerity. She pushed him in response and he laughed. “But seriously, Bug, I still think he’s stupid not to love you back.”

“Thanks, Chat if only he took it as well as you have,” she sighed. “Guess we better get on with patrol.”

He held onto her hand and stopped her from standing up. “Can we stay like this for a while? I think we could both do with a more relaxing evening.”

She looked at him fondly, “on one condition, tomorrow night we race to the Louvre.” 

“Deal.”

🐞

The following morning, the nerves were still as prevalent as ever. Marinette tried to focus on eating her breakfast before school but to no avail. Her thought kept drifting to how many different ways Adrien was going to reject her today. He could storm up to her in class with the letter in his hand and push it back into her own hands. He could read it out loud to the class and embarrass her, and then everyone could laugh. He could give it to Chloé, no, that would be just evil, he’d never do that. But he could reject her in front of the whole class. He could ignore her all morning and then reject her at lunch in front of the whole school. He could post the letter on his Instagram and reject her in front of the whole world. Then she’d never be able to get married because everyone would know she was the crazy girl who planned out a whole future with Adrien Agreste. 

“Marinette it’s time to go are you ready for school?” Her mother called up the stairs. Dragging herself from her chair, she grabbed her purse and a couple of cookies for Tikki. 

Out of all her scenarios that had run through her head of what to expect from Adrien this morning, seeing him chatting to her parents in the bakery was not one of them. He caught sight of her and bid goodbye to them before making his way over to her. She attempted to make her way to her parents before he had the chance but saw her mum shooing her away. She sighed and turned to face Adrien. 

“Adrien! What a surprise to see you here,” she said, her face instantly heating up when he reached her. 

“Good morning, Mari,” he replied, greeting her with a customary kiss on the cheek. Even that caused her breath to hitch. He leant back and scratched the back of his next. “Did you want to walk to school together?”

“I-um, you- yes!” She blurted out. 

“Great!” He grabbed her elbow and turned them both toward the school and began walking. 

Marinette was silent as she wondered what Adrien could be planning as they walked to school. Of course, she didn’t think about the possibility of him wanting to reject her in private. Now she was going to have to deal with that. 

“I got your letter,” he began. She froze up and stopped walking. He must have sensed it as he turned around to face her. She kept her head facing the ground. “Hey, Mari, look at me.”

“I never meant for you to read it!” Marinette spoke up, her hands began to tap against her legs again. 

“I know.”

“You- what?” She looked up sharply. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to throw you in the Seine and leave you to drown because you wrote me a love letter,” he winked at her. She frowned, those words sounded familiar but she couldn’t quite place them. 

“Why would you-“

“I mean at least you didn’t call me the very reason for your existence, or tell me you worship the ground I walk on. Or say you want to jump my bones every time you look at me.” He reached out to grab hold of both of her hands. “You better not brush me off this time.” And he brought them both to his lips to kiss. 

She took a sharp intake of breath. Looking at him from this angle she could see the mischievous glint in his eye when he looked at her. The way his hands held onto hers she could almost feel the claws that were supposed to be on the ends on his fingers. Almost see the tail swishing behind him. 

“M’lady.”

She nearly fainted. Adrien was stood in front of her. No, Chat Noir was stood in front of her kissing her hands and she wasn’t pulling back. She stared wide-eyed at him until he laughed and brought her forward in a crushing hug. 

“I’m so glad it’s you,” he whispered into her ear. Slowly, she moved her arms to wrap around him too. Her face was probably bright red so she buried it into his chest. “I’m also glad you want to, how did you put it in the letter? Kiss me every time you see me?”

“You stupid cat,” she said, muffled by his shirt. He laughed again but this time she smiled into his chest. Gradually, she pulled herself out of his embrace, despite knowing her blushing would be very obvious. “We’ll be late.”

He didn’t let her get too far away before his hand was tilting her chin and he was bringing her lips to meet his. The world seemed to stop and all the worries from this morning were erased as she melted into his embrace. She could hear the birds chirping in the park next to them and the sound of her heart beating like crazy in her ears. Adrien pulled back to breathe and kissed her once, twice again before removing his hand from her face and trailing it down to meet her hand. She blinked a couple of times, bringing herself back to reality. Faintly, she could hear their school bell ringing.

“Come on, we need to get to school or we really will be late.” She squeezed his hand tight and pulled him along behind her. 

She’d have to remember to thank Alya with a visit from Ladybug. 


End file.
